


hot

by StarryDawn



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other, joke post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 21:46:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5106848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryDawn/pseuds/StarryDawn





	hot

you boned the skelly


End file.
